Jeff Saxton Jr. (Actor)
Jeffrey Saxton Jr., Better known as, Swift 'and also known by his online pseudonym, '''Jeff Saxton Vlogs '(originally named, '''SwiftUAV) and newly claimed alias Swifty The (Motherf*cking) Clown (born on July 5, 1996) is an American YouTube personality and friends with Jesse Ridgway. He is the false antagonist of the HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and a minor antagonist in the HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!, until his redemption later on.GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US! Biography YouTube Career Jeff started his YouTube channel "SwiftUAV" on April 23, 2016. His channel took off after uploading his perspective of CRASHING A FAN'S DRONE!, showing Jesse accidentally crashing his expensive drone. He also filmed Larry's secret fan party and Jeffrey Sr.'s Psycho Dad act, putting it all on YouTube. For the most part, he simply uploads commentary videos or vlogs. ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' In-Character Due to the delay on the release of the Behind The Scenes footageMy Biggest Secret! (REVEALED), Jesse, Parker, and Jeff devised a plan to be able to upload behind the scenes without getting Jesse into legal trouble. With this, they staged a break-and-enter with Parker posing as an acquaintance of Jeff's. A few videos were put up with Jesse dealing with this, "thinking" it was Larry as a prank, or Brian somehow. As Jesse and Parker head off to the mall, they find Jeff in the Guy Fawkes mask Jesse used to pose as Jeff on his McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel.BOY WHO CRIED WOLF! (DOC BTS) The three engaged into an argument but Jeff stated it was "all for the fans", giving them back the hard drive. After the altercation, they part ways with Jesse and Parker questioning his actions. It was revealed in LET'S HAVE REAL TALK! by Jesse that Jeff never did steal the hard drive and the Break and Enter was staged. Behind The Scenes After the whole documentary series was announced to be fake, it was revealed that Jeff, Jesse and Parker went out to eat after filming HE FOUND US..., ''proving the three are on good terms. [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]] In-Character Jeff returns once more in KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!. He is dressed up as a clown with the intentions to frighten Jesse as a prank, essentially to gain attention from it, as revealed in his second appearance as the creepy, violent clown in KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!. He was breaking into Jesse's home, terrifying Theresa, fighting verbally with Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and subsequently getting taken down by Larry and Joe after being called. After managing to justify his incredibly worrying actions, he is taken in by Jesse and Parker, who took him into Jesse's room. Jeff questions Jesse about locking Larry and Joe out, and attempts to bring up the odd happenings at Ursula's house, to which Jesse refuses to talk about. In GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!, Jeff returns once again, initially with the intentions to scare Jesse once more, but also return his play button. Once an unrelated gang of clowns chase and attack Jesse, Parker, Joe, and Larry, Jeff steps in and defends them by fighting one of the clowns and scaring him off. He is thanked and follows the four half way to Ursula's, before stepping back and deciding not to continue due to the fact that he doesn't want to die, like Parker. REAL LIFE VLOGS! FAN MAILED HIM SELF TO MY HOUSE! Jesse's father tells him of a package. He and his father proceeded to lift the package into Jesse's room, to which they state that the package is heavy. Jesse then puts the camera on his tripod and does a mini fan mail video and opens the box with a knife. It was revealed that it was Jeff in the box. Jeff shows Jesse his box which has a go-pro mounted to the side and fruit snacks. Jeff thinks that the "Mail Yourself Challenge" is real as Jesse thinks that it is fake. Acting Roles * Jeffrey Saxton Jr. - The Devil Inside Series * Himself - ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' * Swifty The Motherf*cking Clown - THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! *Gingy - My Virtual Escape Trivia *Towards the end of YOUTUBER24 LAWSUIT!, Jesse heavily hinted it was him in the Guy Fawkes mask instead of Jeff, which was ultimately true. *Jeff had a cameraman called Garret Chase, also know by his Instagram name: MidnightFire420. It is unknown what happened to him as he is never seen again in Jeff Saxton Vlogs. References Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:YouTubers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:Actors Category:Cameramen Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Main Characters Category:The Saxtons